If You Can't Get Them Out of Your Mind
by twilightlover48
Summary: Instead of opening the last coffin, everyone keeps it shut. Klaus gets antsy and for leverage, takes Caroline and he finds himself falling for her. Can he convince her to give him a chance?Klaroline. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prolouge

Caroline Forbes had always loved looking at those sappy, cheesy love quotes. She relished in the simplicity that they held. Everything about those lines were black and white, they left no room for doubts. Love was always the answer. One day, Caroline had been looking through a long list of them when she saw one that jumped out at her, _If you can't get someone out of your mind, then maybe that's where they belong._ She read the line and then read it again. She stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Then Caroline felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a grin.

She hopped off her bed and grabbed a sharpie marker. Quickly, she selected the black one with a thick tip. She wrote the quote in long fancy cursive on the wall above her bed. She took a step back and admired her work.

"Very nice Caroline." She jumped at the velvety voice and turned around. Klaus was standing only a couple of feet away from her.


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n Thanks to everyone who's following the story and reviewing. Please review! I hope that the story will start to pick up now.**

"Wa, what are you doing here?" Caroline stared straight into Klaus's cold and shockingly blue took a step towards her and she automatically backed up and her legs hit her bed, but because she had moved a little too quickly, her legs were knocked out from under her and she was looking through her skylight, she noted the raindrops mentally storing this information incase she needed to go out later.

Klaus cleared his throat loudly and her mind went back to the issue at handShe shot off her bed and to the other side of the room. She turned back towards close and scowled when she saw that he was grinning at her."Sorry, Love, hope I didn't frighten you." He said this while still grinning.

"Cut to the chase. Why are you here?" Caroline was in no mood for his games. Anyway, she was expecting a call from Tyler which Klaus definitely couldn't be around for.

"Ah, yes," Caroline shivered hearing his unnerving yet tantalizing accent. "It seems that our favorite Salvatore brothers are having some second thoughts about returning my mother to me, and since they have my mother, I'm going to take they're well, you."

Hearing this, Caroline again took a step away from him. She felt like a deer in headlights, and she swung her head around wildly looking for an escape. Her eyes caught on the window to her left. Caroline moved as if she were going to try for the door on the opposite side of the room, then quickly switched directions and leaped out of the window.

Glass flew around her and she cursed as the shards went into her skin. She hit the ground and her legs started moving automatically. Caroline was moving faster than she ever had, however she barely made it to the woods about 50 meters from her house, before she was tackled by Klaus.

"Oh, Love, I had hoped you weren't going to be difficult about this, but if you insist..." That was the last thing she heard before there was a sharp pain an overwhelming darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**I decided to do a chapter that was in first person just because it's easier sorry if there are any mistakes with that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or is following the story! It's really nice to have the support.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head and neck. I groaned and rolled over noticing for the first time that I was lying on a really soft bed. My eyes slowly fluttered open and took in the white four-poster bed.

I moved her hands against the light blue bed spread, noticing the intricate brown flowers that were interspersed with famous sayings.I sat up in order to fully take in where I was. As I did so I was shaken around so she was on a train or this house was located on a very angry fault line.

The walls of my cabin were painted a dark turquoise, I reluctantly admitted to myself that I really did like the color. I glanced about the room doing a quick once over and found that above my bed was a familiar saying(the same one I had written on my bedroom wall). I admired it for a second, it had been directly copied from her room and showed no difference.I also saw that her cell phone was still in my pocket and I quickly took it out and check me messages. Tyler had been trying to call and text me for hours.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, hoping against hope that Klaus hadn't checked my phone.

"Now, is that anyway for a young lady to speak?" I didn't even bother turning around. I knew all too well whose voice was mocking me, and let's just say I was in the mood to see the big bad hybrid."Love, look at me."

I snorted, "Not likely."

Suddenly my face was being lifted and I was staring in to the cold calculating glare that were the monster's eyes.

"Ms. Forbes," hearing him refer to me by my last name made a shiver run down my spine, "it would do you well to show a little respect. After all, you are my prisoner."

I looked at Klaus's smug face and the more I looked, the angrier I got. Since he was still waiting for an answer, I smiled politely then spit in his eye.

"Love, I do no recommend doing that again," there was a warning in his voice as he spoke.

"Whatever you say Nicky, just let go of me." Klaus's eyes turned yellow when I called him 'Nicky'

"Fine." He withdrew his hands from my face and I grinned.

"So, Niklaus, I figure that now it's time for you to answer my questions.

"Yes, I suppose that it is, but I'm not sure how many that I'm actually going to answer."

I shrugged already having known this. "Why do you suddenly need a bargaining chip?"

"Simple, your friends refuse to give me my mother and I will refuse to give them the baby of the family."

"Hey! I am not the baby of the family, if anyone's the baby it's Matt. I mean I love him like a brother, but come on! He has nothing but luck keeping him alive!" I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"Yes, but humans are very tedious to take care of."

"Sure, but wouldn't it have been better to take Bonnie or Elena?"

"The witch would've been able to escape and the doppelgänger... Well, either Salvatore wouldn't have put up with that, everyone else be damned."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Except, Stephan's done with Elena, he moved on." I smiled inwardly recalling the previous day.

_Stephan had caught me out in the graveyard. I spent a lot of time there wondering what my funeral would've been like if I had died instead of becoming a vampire._

_"Hey Caroline."_

_"Oh, hey Steph. What's up?"_

_"Nothing really, I just wanted to see you."_

_ "In other words Damon was bugging you."_

_His reply was loaded with sarcasm. "How did you know?"_

_"It's a gift!" I proclaimed airily and he was letting out a low chuckle while I giggled._

_"God, why can't I laugh like this with Elena? It's always so serious with her," he groaned._

_"Do you think that she's the one?" I reached out to touch his arm._

_"I'm starting to think that it's just the chase you know. That maybe, just maybe there's another girl out there, or right here." Stephan smiled at me and pulled me closer. His head dipped down to mine and his lips brushed against mine for a second._

_Stephan had left a little later and I had called Tyler. He had told me to go with Stephan, that we could always go back to being friends. It was the better and safer option._

"Caroline."I was shaken from my thoughts by the ever annoying Klaus.

"What do you want?" I asked in my pissed off tone.

"I want to know what you meant just a second ago."

"Shit!" I said for the second time. "I can't believe I said that out loud. Steph's so going to kill me!" Then with a side glance I said, "If you don't kill me first."

"Not likely." He smirked using my own words against me.

"Fine, Stephan and I sort of kind of maybe have the tiniest relationship going on."

Klaus looked shocked and a little angry. "I thought you had something going on with one of my hybrids."

"I did, but with him being your minion and all, we both figured it was the better option to be with Stephan. He makes me happy enough. Damon's ecstatic and Elena was planning on choosing Damon anyways."

"Hmm. Then I must've chosen the perfect victim. Stephan will be frantic and Damon and the doppelgänger will be too involved in each other to care. The witch could be a problem though..." with that he got up and left the room, leaving me alone.


	4. Adoption!

**I feel soo guilty for not updating sooner and I have awful writers block. If there's someone who wants to adopt the story just contact me! Again I'm really sorry.**


End file.
